Schatten über Talador
"Krahh... fremde Magie wird Freund gewinnen... Macht is groß und wird zerstören... fremdes Licht muss Schatten helfen... dann zusammen wird gearbeitet..." Diese Worte Sprach Jack, nachdem er stundenlang in den Sternenhimmel des Schattenmondtals geschaut hatte. Mit schwarzen Augen und einer tiefen Stimme, wie immer wenn er eine Vision hat... Aus Karabor kam die Nachricht, dass der Tempel von der eisernen Horde belagert wurde, dem Licht sei dank aber erfolgreich verteidigt werden konnte. Leicht zerstört, viele Verletzte und ein paar Tote, doch sonst ist ein Sieg zu feiern. Wären da nicht die Gerüchte aus Talador, dass nun Shattrath belagert wird. Eine kleine Gruppe in der Garnison der Allianz wurde gebeten, dies zu untersuchen und Anachoretin Rusalka Bericht zu erstatten, sodass diese die Informationen weiter verbreiten kann und man zusammen überlegen kann, welcher Schritt nun der nächste und der beste sein wird... Shattrath und Auchindoun In der Garnison treffen sich die Abenteurer wie jedes Mal in der Taverne. Miss Nelie, Penni, Herr Kondo und Maurut haben von den Gerüchten gehört und waren bereit nach Shattrath zu reisen um dort Untersuchungen anzustellen. Die Reise von der Garnison nach Talador war ruhig und die Gruppe kommt ohne Probleme vor Shattrath an. Im Vegleich zum zerstörten in der Scherbenwelt war diese Stadt riesig. Doch scheinbar wurde die Stadt schon angegriffen. Hier und da brennt es in den Straßen und ein paar Häuser sind zerstört, doch sonst waren die Straßen Draeneileer. Penni fragte eine Friedensbewahrerin der Draenei was in Shattrath passiert sei, worauf diese meinte dass die Eiserne Horde unvorbereitet über dem Meer angriff. Die Bewohner wurden in Sicherheit gebracht und die Horde wurde erfolgreich, doch mit vielen Verlusten, zurückgeschlagen. Doch erschreckend war, dass scheinbar kurz vor der Eisernen Horde die Brennende Legion Auchindoun angegriffen hat. Die Gruppe der Allianz war alles andere als begeistert und Penni meinte schon, dass die Dämonen und die Eiserne Horde zusammen arbeiten. Maurut erklärt, dass die Dämonen nur mit anderen zusammen arbeiten, wenn es für sie zum Gunste ausspringt. Die Friedensbewahrerin erklärte ihnen daraufhin den Weg nach Auchindoun und wünschte ihnen Glück, woraufhin die Gruppe schließlich nach Auchindoun ritt. Auchindoun... der Ort wo die Draenei die Seelen ihrer Toten bestatten, hat es noch schlimmer getroffen. Eine Front voller Dämonen die gegen die Verteidiger des Lichts ankämpfen. Die Gruppe kommt sicher in einem provisorischem Lager an, wo ein Seelenpriester ihnnen zur Seite steht. Er erklärte dass die Dämonen plötzlich da waren, doch die Friedensbewahrer und die Blutelfen, die mit nach Draenor gekommen sind, hier bei der Verteidigung helfen. Aus Shattrath kam auch nochmal Hilfe, doch bittet der Seelenpriester die Gruppe, dass sie nach Elodor reisen und den Anarchoretenrat Bescheid geben und Hilfe schicken. Die Allianzler stimmten zu und wollten gerade aufbrechen, als Maurut halt machte und seinen Blick auf ein nahes Haus richtete. thumb|400pxEr meinte teuflische Magie zu spüren, anders als die der Dämonen von der Front. Die Gruppe machte sich also auf und ging auf das Haus zu, welches einen Gang unter die Erde besitzt. Unten angekommen treffen sie auf einen Orc, von dem scheinbar diese Magie ausgeht. Herr Kondo und Penni machten es kurz und griffen ihn an. Binnen Sekunden war der Orc tot und Maurut untersuchte ihn. Nach weniger Zeit meinte Maurut er könne von dem Orc genau Informationen über die Brennende Legion holen. Penni und Herr Kondo wirkten skeptisch, doch waren sie einverstanden. Maurut murmelte ein paar Worte in fremder Sprache und entzog dem Orc eine schwarze Substanz, die sich zu einer wirbelnde Kugel in seiner Hand zusammefügte. Die anderen waren etwas erstaunt und wenig begeistert über Mauruts Kunst, doch ignorierte dieser das und erklärte dass die Legion Orcs in ihren Reihen hat und diese als Spione bei der Eisernen Horde untergeschleust hat um sie mit falschen Informationen zu füttern. Die Dämonen greifen demnach nun Auchindoun an, haben die Horde in die Arme der Draenei geschickt und sie verjagt, aber auch die Draenei geschwächt. Nun liegt Shattrath leer da... Penni konnte ihm folgen und meinte dass sich die Dämonen nun Shattrath krallen werden. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit wann es soweit sein wird. Die Gruppe beschließt also, so schnell wie möglich zurück zu kehren und Bericht zu erstatten. Hinterhalt! Hilfe! Schnell bricht die Gruppe auf und reitet zurück Richtung Garnison. Doch weit kommen sie nicht. Ein paar Schritte von der Schlacht entfernt werden sie von Dämonen und Draenei der Sargerei umzingelt. Eine Draenei tritt hervor und stellt sich als Seelenpriesterin Ivana vor, eine Dienerin Socrethars wie sich herausstellt. Die Dämonen waren deutlich in der Überzahl und das wusste die Gruppe, dennoch versuchte Penni ein friedliches Gespräch zu führen. Doch war die Seelenpriesterin alles anderes als geneigt dem entgegen zu kommen und drohte der Gruppe sie qualvoll zu töten, außer sie würden sich den Sargerei anschließen. Die Dämonen kamen näher und sie wussten dass sie einen Kampf nicht überleben würden. Doch schließlich fasste Maurut einen Entschluss und er willigte ein den Sargerei beizutreten, wenn die Anderen dafür nicht angegriffen werden und sicher entkommen dürfen. Die Seelenpriesterin lachte ihn aus und den Moment nutzte Maurut um die in seinem Stab kanalisierte Macht des Socrethars freizulegen. Die Welt war kurz in einem hellen, violetten Licht getaucht und ein lauter Knall verkündet von der Zerberstung des Stabes. Die Dämonen heulten auf und gingen ein paar Schritte zurück und Nelie und Penni nutzten den Moment und stürmten los- in Sicherheit. Bei der Brücke zum Arakkoa-Versteck treffen sie auf Jack, der sie schnell ins Versteck und somit in Sicherheit vor den Dämonen führte. Kurz erklärten sie ihm was geschehen sei und Jack meinte er wurde zu den Arakkoa gerufen weil die Hilfe in ihrer Heimat brauchen. Jack erinnerte sich daran dass die Arakkoa ein Artefakt besitzten, welches dem Magier helfen könnte sich zu befreien. Und da Penni mal von einer Beziehung der Allianz zu den Arakkoa sprach, erklärte sich Jack bereit die Gruppe mit zur Spitze von Arak zu nehmen. Die Gruppe müsste sich erst mit den Arakkoa gut stellen ehe sie das Artefakt hergeben würden. So ritten sie kurz durch die Schattenwelt und kamen in Skettis wieder heraus, der Hauptstadt der Arakkoa und eines der noch erhaltensden Verstecke vor den Jüngern. Die Arakkoa Die kleine Truppe traf auf einen Arakkoa namens Reshad, ein alter Schriften- und Wissensammler, der sich bereit erklärt die Gruppe in das Terokkversteck zu bringen- das Hauptversteck der Arakkoa. Beim Verlassen von Skettis muss mitangesehen werden, wie Skettis von den Jüngern angegriffen wird und es war klar dass die Stadt verloren sei. Der Weg war lang und sie mussten sich oft vor den Jüngern verstecken, doch schließlich kamen sie im Versteck an und wurden einem Schattenweiser Iskar vorgestellt, scheinbar der Anführer der Arakkoa. Nach einigen Gesprächen bezüglich Skettis, den Jüngern, aber auch der Erbittung des Artefaktes gab der Weiser der Gruppe zwei Aufgaben. Im Süden gab es ein Revier von Saberon, großen Katzenartigen Wesen. Sie terrorisieren das Land und es soll ihr Anführer getötet werden. Anschließend soll sich die Gruppe nach Norden machen, Zu einem Akrazversteck. Dort lassen die Jünger ein paar Arakkoa im Land graben, um ein Artefakt der Sonne zu suchen. Die Arokka müssen befreit, die Jünger vernichtet und das Artefakt zu Iskar gebracht werden, dann werde er ihnen das Artfeakt aushändigen, was sie brauchen. Es dauerte einen ganzen Tag und etwas mehr um alle Aufgaben zu überwältigen, doch Penni, Nelie und Jack haben es geschafft. Dieses Sonnen-Artefakt ist eine goldene Scheibe die in einem leichten, hellen Licht strahlt. Iskar war zufrieden und schickte die Gruppe mit dem Artefakt die Straße nach Süd-Osten, zum Nest der Rabensprecher, wo der Oberste Rabensprecher Krikka ein Totem der Schatten hat. Es gilt diese zwei Artefakte zu verbinden, welches dann der Gruppe dienlich sein soll. Es dauerte einen Moment der Stille, in dem ein Kampf zwischen Hell und Dunkel der zwei Artefakte zu sehen war, doch schließlich war die Scheibe gebändigt, Sonne und Schatten waren in ihr zu einer neutralen Einheit geworden. Jack wünscht Penni und Nelie Glück, er selber wird aber nicht mitkommen. Er wird bei seinem Volk bleiben. Licht und Schatten gegen dämonischer Einfluss Die zwei machten sich schnell auf zurück nach Auchindoune, wo sie auf Verstärkung trafen. Mit Hilfe der Dranei von Auchindoune fanden sie heraus, dass einer der ihren, ein Neuling in Draenor, am Hof der Seelen mit den Dämonen zusammenarbeitet. Und sie behielten Recht. Aus der Ferne sahen sie einen Mann in einer einfachen Robe und violett leuchtenden Augen. Sie warteten bis Maurut den Hof Richtung Shattrath verließ und überfielen ihn dann. Zu Dritt versuchten sie auf Maurut einzureden, sowie auch die Scheibe zu aktivieren. Die Lage spitzte sich zu und Maurut griff mit einem Dolch Penni an, die sich jedoch leichtfertig währen konnte, als just in dem Moment die Scheibe hell aufleuchtet und einen schwarzen Strahl auf Maurut abschoß. Dieser krümmte sich und schrie vor Schmerzen, doch war das nicht von langer Dauern. Nach wenigen Augenblicken erlosch der Strahl und das Leuchten und Maurut kniete keuchend am Boden, benommen, langsam zu sich kommend, frei von dem Einfluss des Dämonen der ihn manipuliert hat. Schnell mussten sie erstmal in Sicherheit kommen und flohen mit Maurut im Schlepptau zu den Draenei nach Auchindoune, wo sie alle untersucht und versorgt werden. Schließlich war der Moment der Freude gekommen. Später wurde ihnen Feendrachen für einen Rückflug zu ihrer Garnison gegeben. Dort angekommen beschloss Maurut Draenor zu verlassen. Nach einem langen Gespräch war man sich dann aber einig und wünschte ihm viel Glück, auf dass man sich in Azeroth wieder sehen wird. Dieser Plot wurde teils im RP gespielt und teils in der Erzählform. Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Spielergeschichten Kategorie:Abgeschlossene Events